Fighter of Ouran!
by AlexCephon
Summary: When a guy comes back to life as a girl after being hit by lightning, all he can do is try to adapt. Follow the story as Alex and Haruhi face Ouran together. Will Alex's fighting skills be enough? Read to find out! [Please try to review positively.] [Please be patient between chapters.]
1. Prologue - Rebirth

_**( A/N: The following is a fanfiction. All rights to go to their original creators and I own nothing but Alex and his back-story.)**_

* * *

 _ **Fighter of Ouran!**_

 _ **Prologue - Rebirth**_

* * *

A boy with neon-blue hair sprinted through the stormy streets of Cork, Ireland with his black jeans, T-shirt, hoodie and trainers all hiding him perfectly within the dimly lit streets. The night was his favourite time to go for runs to clear his mind of his daily stress, and to give him an opportunity to sort through his emotions without lashing out at others. The cold, unforgiving weather did not really affect Alex much, but he allowed the rain to soak into his hair and refresh him a little.

Hearing a crackling noise, Alex looked around as the thunder boomed closer than before. He flinched as a lightning bolt smashed into a nearby telephone pole, igniting it in almost searing whitish-blue flames. He took this as his cue to start heading back to his home and get to shelter. The crackling grew into roars as the thunder boomed overhead and all Alex felt was a burning pain in his back and chest as his world faded to black.

* * *

 _"Are y..."_ a distorted voice rung in Alex's ears as he groggily groaned.

 _"Are you okay?"_ the voice spoke, now holding a more feminine but tomboyish tone. At this, Alex tried to get up, but felt hands holding him to what seemed to be a bed!

 _"Please, Miss. Try to calm down. The young lady outside found you with what seemed to be lightning burns on your back and chest! You're lucky to even be here right now! Please, remain calm."_ A nurse was talking down to him from next to him. Her emerald green eyes almost peered into Alex's soul with the nurse's steely gaze.

 _ **"What do you mean Miss?! I'm a dude, goddammit!"**_ Alex shouted angrily, throwing one of the doctors off him and into a nearby wall.

Once the doctors sedated Alex and strapped him to the bed, a boyish looking girl with brown hair and brown eyes covered by the sparkling lenses of her glasses watched over him from across the room. Alex's mind could only form two words before he fell into unconsciousness; _'Haruhi... Fuji... oka?'_

With this, the darkness flooded his mind and overtook him. He slumped back into the bed and was under vigilant watch.

* * *

When Alex awoke, he noticed the boyish girl holding his hand in a comforting manner. Alex sighed a little before giving the girl a small smile and a nod of appreciation. Alex told the girl his name was Alexander Smith, a male artist into drawing things. The girl smiled introducing herself as Haruhi Fujioka, making Alex's eyes widen a bit. _'So, I'm really in this world, huh?'_ Alex thought to himself as he chuckled bitterly.

 _"I don't understand why everyone is calling me Miss. I'm a dude-"_ at this, Haruhi lifted a mirror, showing Alex's new face. It shocked him.

His eyes were now light blue instead of their hazel brown they once held. His dark, neon-blue hair now a shade lighter than before. At this, Alex frowned, causing Haruhi to chuckle at his complaint of his hair changing. It also seemed his hair was longer now; it reached down to his shoulders. Grabbing a pair of scissors, he quickly snipped his hair short and looked over to his big in the corner of the room with his torn and scorched clothes.

* * *

After many hours of poking and prodding, Alex left the hospital but found he had nowhere to go. Haruhi offered him a place to stay with her and her father. As Alex was about to protest, she quickly dragged him in and closed the door. When the door shut, the conversation began.

 _"Thank you, Haruhi. I thought I'd be stuck in that white hell forever."_

Haruhi's reply was a small chuckle and a question _"So, tell me more about yourself, Alex. Where are you from?"_

 _"I was born in London in England, but moved to Cork in Ireland when I turned 13 to live on my grandfather's farm."_ A small smile crossed his lips as he remembered the open fields and happy memories.

As Haruhi was about to ask another question, the door opened, revealing a man in drag. _"Oh, Haruhi! Who's your friend? She's so cute!"_ the man quickly squished Alex in a tight hug, rubbing his cheek against Alex's and Alex squirming.

 _"Dad, this is Alex. Apparently, he's a guy, but he's in the body of a girl. it's hard to believe, but it's true. Don't ask how; neither of us knows."_ Haruhi told her father, trying to pull Alex's from her father's Iron grip.

"Please Alex, call me Ranka! I'm glad to have you here. If you need anything, just ask!" Ranka spoke with a smile, making both Alex and Haruhi a little happier.

 _"Dad, Alex doesn't have a home. Can he stay with us?"_ Haruhi asked sweetly, giving him puppy-dog eyes. Ranka tried to resist but quickly gave in.

 _"Alright, Alex can stay. Please, Alex, try not to cause any trouble, okay? You know how boys are! Hohohoho!"_ with that, Ranka went off to his bedroom and left the two together.

 _"Haruhi, you go do what you need to. I need to sit and think for a bit..."_ Alex spoke solemnly.

 _"Alex, you can borrow my clothes seeing as you have none of your own. After all, we're both girls now."_ Haruhi smiled and left Alex to think alone for a bit.

* * *

 _"Hit by lightning, now I have tits and [THAT]. This isn't normal..."_ Alex groaned.

As he closed his eyes, a memory flashed as he saw his male body drop to the floor after being struck by lightning. He could hear the thumping of his heart slow to a crawl, before coming to a complete stop. At this memory's end, Alex's eyes snapped open in realisation; **_"I'M DEAD!"_** he shouted.

* * *

 _ **( A/N: If you're reading this, thank you for reading my work so far, If you want to see more of my stories, go see my profile, and if you want to give feedback, please review positively with constructive criticism.)**_


	2. Chapter 1 - A Rough Start

_**( A/N: The following is a fanfiction. All rights to go to their original creators and I own nothing but Alex and his back-story.)**_

* * *

 _ **Fighter of Ouran!**_

 _ **Chapter 1 - A Rough Start**_

* * *

 _ **[3 Weeks since the last chapter...]**_

When Alex got up from his bed in Haruhi's home, he decided, to be honest with her and tell her everything he knew of the anime and the manga that she was a part of. What he didn't expect was her response being so calm.

 _"So, Alex, you're saying that My school life is a manga and an anime in your world? Damn, this is not what I expected from you. I do appreciate you being honest with me, but please, don't tell others of your foreknowledge. Others might use you for their own gain."_ Haruhi spoke sternly, her gaze on the now awkward-looking Alex, who was trying to bind his female chest to make himself seem more like a guy.

 _"Haruhi, I'm going to join Ouran too. This way, I can look out for you and make sure the timeline remains intact. Anyway, you're my first friend here, Haru-chan."_ His grin was not fading as Haruhi sighed in defeat, silently accepting the fact she was stuck with him.

* * *

Alex passed the entrance tests perfectly and got a perfect score. He enrolled as an honour student next to Haruhi and even managed to get adopted by Ranka! This morning seemed to be an easy one for Alex.

Alex was dressed in dark grey jeans, black running shoes with a red striped pattern, a black t-shirt with the Superman Logo on it in red, and finally a red hoodie with white stripes down the arms. Haruhi was dressed a bit more conservatively; Jeans, a white shirt, a dark pink sweater and black shoes like Alex's. Both wore glasses to help them with reading, and the glasses seemed to make them look intimidating to others. Haruhi sighed as everyone avoided them on their way up to the third floor.

Alex kicked the door open, startling both Haruhi and the room's inhabitants. A group of handsome boys seemingly chatting among themselves. The tall blonde jumped slightly as the door Alex kicked open splintered on contact. Another boy with dark black hair and glasses glared at Alex but said nothing. A tall, lean and tanned man with dark hair and a small blonde boy on his shoulders also took notice of Alex's aggressive entrance but said nothing. The small boy also watched Alex's display but was actually impressed. You don't see someone splinter 5 inch-thick mahogany doors very often.

The two who caught Alex's eye were the orange-haired twins; they were eyeing him with interest and even clapped at Alex's display of power. The tall blonde quickly introduced himself as Tamaki Suoh, and his group as the Host Club. Haruhi backed away slightly as the tall blonde known as Tamaki tried to flirt with her, and knocked into the vase that started the shenanigans in the anime. Alex tried to catch it, but missed by mere inches! Angry at Tamaki for forcing Haruhi into a debt, Alex joined to help her and keep an eye on him.

* * *

The man in glasses; Kyoya, watched Alex with interest as Alex started juggling some fruit from the nearby fruit bowl and cut the fruit in half with a simple wave of his hand. _**'Martial Arts skills on par with Mori, no doubt... Who is he? I can't find anything on Alex other than his Irish origin, his relation to Haruhi, and the fact that they're both honour students... Strange...'**_ Kyoya thought as he penned a note in his black book to investigate Alex further in the future.

Some of the female guests who were allowed into the music room by the Host club watched in awe as Alex pulled an Ace of Hearts card from his pocket and used it to pin Tamaki to the wall when Tamaki tried to hug him and Haruhi. The two twins, Hikaru and Kaoru both looked on in fear.

Alex watched on as a redheaded woman threw Haruhi's bag from the window outside of the Host club's view. As retaliation; Alex moved up to her table quietly, cracked his knuckles, and then slammed her head face-first into the table before throwing her out into a wall. As Alex was about to land the final blow to her face, Haruhi stopped him. **_"Alex, control yourself! I know she threw my bag out the window, but please, try not to let your anger cloud your judgement!"_** At this, two jugs of water were dumped over Alex, Haruhi and the redhead. The redhead was banned from entering again, and Alex was given a stern lecture by Haruhi on not abusing his skills, and that his skills are for self-defence, not to harm others.

Alex broke down into tears, crying out apologies for losing self-control. The small blonde, Honey or Mitskuni Haninozuka gave Alex a comforting hug, telling him everything would be okay and that they're not mad at him.

* * *

As Alex and Haruhi were getting changed, they talked quietly.

 _"Haru-chan, I'm so sorry... When I see bullies get away with stuff, I lose control and try to punish them. I was trying to look out for you..."_ Alex told her with a small stream of tears down his cheeks. Haruhi hugged him.

 _"Don't worry. It's dealt with. The bully's gone now. Please, don't push yourself so hard. After all, it's been 3 weeks since you were struck by lightning. Who knows what it did to your heart, right?"_

As Alex was about to respond, the door to the changing room opened, revealing Tamaki.

 ** _"DO YOU MIND, YOU PERVERT!?"_** Alex and Haruhi screamed in unison, both punching him out the door before closing it.

...

The secret was out. Alex and Haruhi were females.

* * *

 _ **( A/N: If you're still reading this story, thank you so much for doing so, and I hope you enjoy it. It will take some time to do more chapters as I will need to re-visit the anime and manga to get ideas. See you next time!)**_


	3. Chapter 2 - Identity Crisis

_**( A/N: The following is a fanfiction. All rights to go to their original creators and I own nothing but Alex and his back-story.)**_

 _ **( A/N-2: Might refer to Alex as a "she" instead of a "he" because of his female body. Let me know what you prefer in the reviews on using "He" or "She" when referring to Alex.)**_

* * *

 _ **Fighter of Ouran!**_

 _ **Chapter 2 - Identity Crisis**_

* * *

As Alex and Haruhi left the changing room and sat at a nearby table, the hosts began to question them both. Haruhi explained that she didn't care about her looks and that her gender shouldn't matter, while Alex simply said that her body is not exactly her own. This statement got Honey curious, as well as the twins and Kyoya. Kyoya was guessing an identity issue or a gender identity problem, while Honey simply thought Alex was confused. The twins were staring at Alex, causing his glare on them to intensify.

 _"I'm going to the gym, Haruhi. Just because I got zapped by lightning doesn't mean I'm allowed to become unfit by not working out. You know where to find me."_ With this, Alex opened a window and climbed her way down the building from the third floor's music room. Haruhi chuckled while Tamaki started to panic.

 ** _"My beautiful daughter is going to get hurt! Someone help her before she falls!"_** he exclaimed, causing the twins to nod, salute in a silly manner, and bolt out the door. Honey ran towards the window and started to climb down himself after Alex, causing Haruhi to ponder why they'd go this far for someone they met a few hours ago.

Snapping from her thoughts, she ran down the stairs and waited outside for Alex to finish his little escapade and Honey offered to give Alex some rope to help. Alex jumped down from the second floor, gripped a nearby tree branch and did a flip before landing on top of a pile of leaves under the tree. Everyone was shocked while Honey applauded, Haruhi included, but couldn't stop Alex as she bolted away from the school grounds.

* * *

In the gym, Alex noticed some guys looking at her female body like an object and swiftly kicked them in the head. **_"You won't have this. I'm into girls. Touch me, and you'll lose your hand permanently."_** she icily spoke while crushing his throat with her left hand. She quickly let him go and proceeded to her punching bag.

 _ **'Am I a girl?'**_ Alex thought while giving heavy jabs to her punchbag, _**'Or am I a guy who's just pretending? The line is blurring for me...'**_ With these thoughts passing through her mind, it placed a lot of stress on her for the next two hours.

As she headed for the door, she noticed Haruhi waiting there for her. _"Hey, Haru-chan. Just on my way out to get home now. Want to grab a snack on the way?"_ Haruhi just nodded and followed Alex, making small talk.

 _"Hey, Alex?"_ Haruhi began, _"Your gender shouldn't matter. You are Alex, and that's all anyone needs to know. Just be yourself, alright?"_ she smiled, hugging Alex warmly.

* * *

 _ **'Be myself, huh?'**_ Alex thought as the shower rained warm droplets down her glistening, toned body. She sat in the shower, pondering how to approach the situation. _**'Maybe Honey can help...'**_ she mused as she got out and walked to her room completely naked. Both Ranka and Haruhi gave her a rather long lecture on modesty until bed time.

 _"If my male body is dead, then maybe I should try being more girly?"_ Alex chuckled as she thought of herself in jeans a t-shirt and wearing a thong. _**'God, no!'**_ she internally screamed. This would haunt her for the remainder of the night.

* * *

 _ **( A/N: Thank you for still continuing to read my fic, even though I'm just submitting ideas I get from dreams and random thoughts passing through my mind. I'm sorry if my chapters are short. I just don't really know how to write in long paragraphs.)**_


End file.
